Mi novio, el modelo
by Kyo LJjang
Summary: Si le hubieran dicho a Furi "Tu un día seras novio del modelo kise ryota" no se lo hubiera creído y se hubiera reído como nunca, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Había aprendido que todo era posible en el mundo y mas si era muy inesperado. Pareja Crack -KiFuri- leve mención de otras.


**Holi beshas criaturitas del señor rubiuh(? vengo con este nuevo fic, se que debería actualizar el otro, pero simplemente no pude :'v entre de nuevo en la crisis existencial~ y shota-kun no esta, enserio lo siento mucho! -ella me presionaba- sin mas. a leer!  
**

* * *

Otro día normal como otro en Seirin, lleno de preocupaciones, clases aburridas todo muy normal, lo bueno que no habría practica ese día.

Sabían todos que al día siguiente iba a ser peor, pero valía la pena. Estaba a punto de irse cuando fue secuestrado por kagami y se lo llevo cargando como si fuera un costal, no le dijo nada solo se lo llevo, ya sabia como eran sus compañeros, así que solo se dejo hacer. En medio del camino apareció kuroko y le puso una venda  
en los ojos.

Tampoco se quejo, solo que tenia curiosidad, pues no era su cumpleaños o algo parecido, entonces por que tanto misterio?, era mucha su curiosidad.  
Kagami se detuvo y bajo al castaño con cuidado, le dio vuelta y le quito la venda, casi se queda ciego por la repentina luz que apareció, ya con la vista mejor vio al frente y se sorprendió totalmente.

Enfrente de el estaba Kise Ryota, el modelo, as de kaijo, la copia perfecta, si ese rubio idiota como le decían, parecía muy nervioso. Lo que no entendía, osea que estaba haciendo ahí? y antes de que dijera algo el rubio se acerco y le agarro de las manos.

\- Furihatacchi se que no, nos conocemos bien y que esto para ti es algo inesperado... pero quisieras salir conmigo?.

Oh dios mio todo misericordioso por que lo ponías en esta situación? no sabia ni que contestar, pero lo peor era que se le ocurrió en la entrada, donde la mayoría de  
los estudiantes ya se iba a sus casas y ahora el centro de atención pues todo mundo quería escuchar su respuesta.

\- Etto... kise-san, lo siento no puedo salir con usted.- la expresión del rubio cambio de nervioso a una triste aunque para los demás no se notaba.

\- Entiendo, lamento las molestias.- le soltó y se dio la vuelta, rápidamente se fue de ahí, dejando al mas bajo desconcertado.

Los días siguientes fue visto como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado y lo fueran a echar a la hoguera, pero debían entenderlo, no lo conocía por completo, solo sabia lo que todo el mundo, y se lo dijo en frente de la escuela, si se sentía mal por el rubio. pero mejor se puso a leer un libro para distraerse.

Kise se encontraba en la practica con los ánimos muy bajos, parecía un zombie y estaba demasiado deprimido, aunque lo sabia, el había tomado el riesgo de decirle. Pero el impacto fue muy fuerte, rápidamente tomo sus cosas y salio de ahí necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

Kuroko y kagami se encontraban en el típico maji burger, hablando sobre la situación que ahora se vivía en el club después del "incidente" con kise, ya que furihata no dejaba de sentirse culpable de todo. De la nada apareció el nombrado.

\- Kise-kun te ves horrible por que estas así?.- mientras seguía tomando de su malteada.

\- Ya lose, kurokocchi podrías ayudarme, enserio me gusta furihatacchi, pero no se con que cara verlo ahora ... soy un idiota, no debí decirle nada.- lloraba dramáticamente sobre la mesa.

Kagami que se había mantenido al margen solo se les quedaba viendo y es que no era muy bueno con esos temas.- Solo demuéstrale que si te interesa enserio, pídele una cita y habla sobre sus gustos y eso. Deberías conocerlo un poco mas y después lo conquistas, se harán novios, se casaran y tendrán hijos si te lo propones bien.

\- Kagami-kun tiene razón, a pesar de que sonó cursi y por única ocasión te ayudare, así que dame tu celular.- el rubio no se negó y se lo dio como si nada, al tenerlo comenzó a escribir algo.

\- Eso no es cursi, es lo mas normal para el mundo! tu que eres un idiota que esta soltero y morirás así.- soltó con burla, pero se arrepintió al instante.

\- Kise-kun ya esta y kagami-kun te ganaste que te acusara con aomine-kun.- dejo el celular y se paro.- he hecho demasiado, espero y no le hagas algo a furihata-kun o me veras enojado.

los mas altos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y mas con esa expresión sombría que puso el peliceleste, antes de desaparecer.

\- Realmente da mucho miedo~ te prometo a ti como mi suegra que no le are nada a Furihatacchi.

\- Como, que como suegra?! esta bien, mas te vale.- el pelirrojo tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí.

Kise al llegar a su casa reviso su celular y ahí estaba el numero del castaño, junto con su face y también el twitter, No podía estar mas feliz solo faltaba hablarle.

* * *

Los intentos de kise fueron a otro nivel al enterarse de que su "casi" novio, salia con un chico, que de un momento a otro odio como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo despreciaba y deseaba que muriera atropellado o algo peor.

Estaba algo tranquilo cuando le llego el mensaje de que su Furihatacchi estaba en la sala de juegos con aquel chico, antes de que supiera razones, fue directo hasta ese lugar, se encontraba a punto de cometer asesinato en 3 grado cuando escucho.

-"entonces hermano, vas a quedarte aquí o iremos a los demás juegos?"

\- "Tu no entiendes que mi orgullo esta al borde de colapso con este mugre juego, vamos antes de que me arrepienta, pero quiero una revancha". se fueron el par de castaños dejando al rubio desconcertado, pero feliz ya no tendría que ir a la cárcel.

Después de tomar esa decisión de que al menos lo quería como un amigo, sin importar que tenia amor por el, fue directo hasta su escuela y se lo llevo antes de que comenzara la practica.

\- Se que te tomara por sorpresa esto, pero dejemos de lado ese pequeño error mio.

\- Espera a donde quieres llegar con esto?.- durante todo el camino no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo guiar.

\- Quiero decir que si no me puedes aceptar como algo mas, prefiero ser solo tu amigo.

\- Tu estas seguro de esto? se que no pude dejarme explicar, pero ...

\- Estoy muy seguro y es lo único que quiero pedirte, Furihatacchi dame una oportunidad.

\- Si realmente lo quieres así, entonces esta bien para mi.

* * *

Durante varios y largos días se mantuvieron en contacto, el castaño era increíblemente una buena persona, amable y tierno, que le hacían querer protegerlo de todo.

A pesar del tiempo no podía negar sus sentimientos, cada vez crecían mas en su interior y temía que un día explotara, pero lo que mas temía era de nuevo sufrir un rechazo por parte del mas bajo.

Hubo un momento donde ya no se hablaban y es que el rubio comenzó a tener mas trabajo en la agencia de modelaje, que le complicaron la comunicación con el mas bajo. pero aun así no se rindió en ningún momento.

Por muy cansado que estuviera, siempre contestaba a sus mensajes e iba a las "no" citas. En una de sus cesiones de modelaje, apareció Furi y es que quería hablar, realmente estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos encontrados, todo su mundo fue movido cuando lo descubrió. Estaba completamente enamorado de kise.

Iba a decirlo, pero lo vio tan feliz con una chica y no dejaba de sonreirle a cualquier cosa que le dijera, rápidamente se escondió atrás de un anuncio para que no lo viera, sentía CELOS por la chica.

Como se atrevía a hablarle así a kise, "su" kise y este no hacia nada para dejar de sonreír como si nada, le hervía la sangre, aunque había sido su culpa, estaba confundido y se lamentaba. Se fue de ahí sin ser notado.

Llevaba 2 días sin tener contacto, no tenia ánimos de nada y de seguro kise no noto su ausencia, pensaba dejarlo hasta ahí, no! tenia que decirlo a pesar de todo, solo le mando un mensaje.

"necesito verte, ya sabes en donde" Fue lo único que vio el rubio antes de irse, como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo bueno que llego rápido.

\- Furihatacchi que sucede?.- dijo alterado por la carrera que se tuvo que echar desde su casa.

\- Veras kise-kun me he dado cuenta desde hace días de que tu ... me gustas.- se sonrojo al instante y volteo la mirada para que no lo notara.  
Sonrió como nunca y lo abrazo, había valido la pena la espera, realmente lo amaba como nunca pensó hacerlo y sin perder tiempo lo beso.- También me gustas.

Dio comienzo a su relación, la mayoría de las personas estaban sorprendidas, sus amigos los aceptaron, pero todos estaban de acuerdo que no funcionaria y terminarían a las 2 semanas de comenzar. Sorprendente-mente no fue así, demostraron que ellos eran mas fuertes ante la adversidad.

* * *

Ya con 3 meses de relación, el rubio sin querer mostró su personalidad oculta, esa donde era frió y serio, aquella que solo la conocían pocas personas. y solo salia a la luz en momentos necesarios.

Se estaba peleando verbalmente con un chico que igual le decía sus cosas, en un ultimo momento soltó algo realmente muy grosero y se dio por terminada esa pelea, pero no contaba con que el castaño escuchara todo.

\- kise-kun no debiste decirle eso, deberías ir a disculparte.- kise pensó que terminarían o algo parecido, ya estaba preparado para el momento, pero no fue así.

\- Lo siento no quería que vieras esto, es solo que me enojo de sobremanera que hablaran mal de mi novio.- hizo un tierno puchero y le abrazo.

\- No deberías hacer caso a lo que dicen los demás, simplemente ignóralos.

\- ya lose, solo que no puedo dejar las cosas así, sabes que yo te amo y quiero siempre protegerte.

\- Lose, también te amo tonto, vamos a mi casa, tal vez así se te bajen los humos, recuerda que día es mañana.

El rubio solo acepto y es que mañana era un día importante, ya que toda la kiseki se reuniría para conocer a su novio que ya era formal.

Un nuevo día dio comienzo y desde hace un tiempo se había comenzado a quedar en la casa del castaño, casi ya vivían juntos, pero ahora era consiente de lo que pasaría esa tarde, y es que no sabía que expresión pondrían sus amigos.

Lo habían apoyado solo kuroko y kagami, midorima como es tsundere no se sabia y los demás no les tomaron importancia, así que era muy difícil saber que pasaría.

\- Deja esa cara, no creo que sea muy grave, ademas no me separare de ti en ningún momento.

\- Es que no los conoces, por eso me preocupo! ademas si llegamos tarde, akashicchi nos matara!

Antes de que kise siguiera con sus dramas de chica enamorada, preocupada por lo que dijeran sus padres, que en este caso eran los chicos arcoiris, se lo llevo a rastras. Pero llegaron tarde y es que como no, si se perdieron a la mitad del camino, kise era el mas asustado pues ya todos estaban ahí.

\- Ryota llegas tarde, por que? - el emperador estaba enojado y no podían hacer nada.

\- Tsk.. kise, me hacer perder tiempo valioso con bakagami.- el moreno estaba peor.

\- Aho! ni quien quisiera pasarlo contigo.- le aventó un balón a la cabeza, lo que ocasiono que fuera perseguido por el negro.

\- Nanodayo que es ese asunto tan importante del que querías hablar?- acomodo sus lentes.

\- Mou! se me acabaron los dulces.- el pelimorado lo dijo con tanta weba que hasta a mi me dio.

\- kise-kun dilo antes de que se maten esos dos.-señalo a los bakas de kagami y el negro.

\- Realmente lo siento mucho!, es solo que en el camino se me antojo un eskimo* y obligue a kise detenerse para que me lo comprara.- Furi hizo su mejor intento para que no le pasara nada al rubio.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que no notaron la presencia del castaño, menos akashi pues es absoluto y el lo vio cuando llego de la mano con kise.

Agradeció internamente.- Cierto verán el es ... mi novio y quería que todos lo conocieran ya que va a venir conmigo a este tipo de reuniones.

Los únicos que lo sabían desde el principio eran la luz y sombra de seirin, a los que si les cayo de peso fue a los demás, pues no se esperaban algo como eso.

\- Soy Furihata kouki, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

\- Tu novio es el chihuahua? pensé que era el cejon que tienes por sempai.

\- Aominecchi no le digas así! ademas Sempai ya tiene novio y es tu sempai, el de los lentes que da miedo.

\- Espera como sabes eso?, por que yo no estaba enterado de nada!

\- Sera por que no vas a las practicas aomine-kun.- Al rubio y al negro casi les dio un mini infarto.

\- Kuroko!/Kurokocchi! no hagas eso!.- el peliceleste simplemente los ignoro y siguió con lo suyo, osea tomar fotos de todos.

\- Kuroko deja de tomarme fotos!.- el pelirrojo alto estaba alterado y es que kuroko no tenia la decencia de quitarle el flash.

\- hay estos nanodayos, si ya saben como es para que le dicen.

\- Es interesante después de todo shintarou, esto no estaba en ninguno de mis planes.

\- Furi-chin tienes un dulce?.- no dejaba de mirar al castaño con curiosidad.

\- Claro, compre unos kise dijo que te gustaban los de diferente sabor y no supe cual elegir así que te daré todos.- los saco de la mochila que traía y se los dio.

El titan feliz de la vida los recibió, comenzó a abrazarlo, besarle y mas, ante la atónita mirada de todos, en especial kise que comenzó a emanar un aura oscura peor que la de kuroko.

Se alejaron rápidamente de el, este comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con una mirada de psicópata.

\- Que crees que estas haciendo a mi novio Atsushi?

\- etto.. ryota cálmate, no es nada de lo que parece.- Furi intento alejarlo del mas alto, pero era imposible, este era mas terco que una mula y mas en ese estado.

\- Nada, pero me cae bien.- comía des-preocupadamente un caramelo.

\- Mas te vale alejarte de el o me conocerás y ...- no pudo terminar ya que Furi lo beso antes de que dijera una locura o algo peor la hiciera ahí. Afortunadamente se calmo y volvieron a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Las cosas terminaron bien al final, ninguno aguantaba la presión ejercida por todos, al verlos todo el tiempo, pero aceptaron al chihuahua y eso importaba demasiado para el rubio, aunque si no lo hubieran hecho el no iba a dejar de amarlo y los hubiera mandado al carajo.

* * *

ya era lunes y el rubio no había dejado de molestar al mas bajo para que le hablara por su nombre, tanto que le siguió hasta su casa y no había parado de molestarlo, y mucho menos cuando este estaba ocupado haciendo la tarea.

\- Cuando vas a decirme de nuevo por mi nombre? ne? ... No me ignores!

\- Solo cuando tu digas el mio, así que apresúrate o sino nunca volverás a escucharlo de mi o no me digas que no te lo sabes?

\- Claro que si me lose, es solo que no quería decirlo antes, para que no te sintieras presionado.

\- Enserio? bueno ahora dilo, ya termine con el proyecto.- estaba guardando las cosas.

\- Kouki te amo.- se acerco hasta donde estaba y le abrazo por detrás.

\- Yo también te amo ryota.- Se volteo y le beso.

* * *

 **Realmente tenia mucha inspiración, galleta-kun merece mucho amor y que mejor de un rubio idiota =w=)  
(*) es hielo con saborizante y de muchos colores :'v  
espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en otra historia.**  
 **Atte. Akira~**


End file.
